Blueberry Bagel
by Serpent.Heart
Summary: Draco has Harry and Ginny's daily fight figured out until Hermione lets some interesting information slip. Fluff. HPxDM


"And if I see you near my boyfriend again, I'll tie you down, shoot every person you love in the head in front of you, grind them up, force you to eat them, make small cuts into your body so you'll be in excruciating pain but not enough to die from, keep those cuts alive until you're about to die of dehydration, then I'll chop off your head. Get it?" Draco overheard a shrill voice screech as he went to eat his blueberry bagel with cream cheese.

While most heads turned towards the Gryffindor table in one swift motion, Draco just rolled his eyes and dipped his knife into the bowl of cream cheese. He didn't even understand why people even bothered to look anymore. It was just another Potter-related outburst brought on by red-headed temper. Draco already knew how this would play out after watching the same scene occur almost daily, though not always in the same place.

First the girl Ginevera Weasley had yelled at would yell back.

"Merlin, you don't have to be so vile, you red-headed git!"

Then the red-head would swing.

"You bitch! I think you might've broken my nose!"

Then the girl would run crying and Potter would finally say something.

"Ginny! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? She was just being nice!"

Then the Weaselette would say something truly stupid.

"Yea well I don't want anyone but me to be nice to you! Harry Potter is mine! You got that you little homewreckers?"

And cue the break-up.

"That's it! I don't care if Ron is my best mate! I'm not putting up with any more of your rubbish any longer! We're over!"

Then the red-head would beg.

"No! Harry, you can't mean that! I love you! I'll die without you! Please, I'll do anything! Anything Harry!"

Then Potter would lose his temper.

"I don't give a bloody rat's furry arse! I don't want to be with you!"

Then the 'know-it-all' would get involved.

"Harry! That wasn't very nice!"

And enter Weasel.

"Yea, mate. She didn't deserve that!"

Then the couple would start fighting.

"Well, yea, she kind of did, Ron."

"Oi! 'Mione! What side are you on?"

"No ones!"

"Yea, right!"

And that was the point where Draco usually found it best to tune out. It was only when the 'know-it-all' mouthed off something unexpected that his head snapped up and he found the fight more interesting than his bagel.

"Well, if you really cared about Harry, you'd want him to be with someone that would make him happy, and we both know Ginny isn't going to do that!" the Granger girl mouthed off, hands on her hips.

"Why? Is Ginny not good enough for Harry?" the Weasel hissed back twice as malicious.

"You know that's not it!"

"So it's the whole bloody family that's not bloody good enough, is it?"

"Still no, you insufferable git!"

"Then what could it bloody possibly be?"

The trio were on their feet now, Potter standing between the fighting couple. The Granger girl was glaring at the Weasel who was glaring straight back. Potter was looking between the two as if begging them to stop. The Weaselette had run out in tears a while ago.

"Because Harry's gay and he fancies Malfoy, you biggot!" the 'know-it-all' screamed, though the whole Great Hall would've heard that statement if it was just a whisper.

The silence was deafening as every person, including the professors, paused as if put under a body-binding curse. The whole hall was re-animated only when Blaise Zabini's fork dropped and clattered onto his plate. Suddenly, every eye was on Draco as he struggled to appear blasé. The focus was only shifted back to Potter when the boy screamed his friends name.

The Granger girl had her hand over her mouth, her eyes rimmed with tears while her red-headed counterpart was only stabilizing himself on the table, his face matching his hair. Potter, however, had turned to the Granger girl and was giving her a look that could match that of Snape.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-you can't think I wanted to-Ron just made me so angry and-oh Harry!" the girl sobbed, falling to her knees and clutching his robes.

Potter ignored her and chose to look around the room, starting with the professors and ending with Draco, who looked down the second he found Potter's gaze on him. Loud footsteps were heard, then a bang as the doors were opened and closed suddenly. All eyes were on Draco again as Draco tried to concentrate on his bagel again.

"Bloody good going there, Hermione!" the Weasel shouted, following his friend out the door, the Granger girl hot on his trail.

The whispers started almost immediately. The low buzz only served to scramble Draco's nerves even more.

When Potter, the Granger girl, and the Weasel skived on all their classes that day, the rumors only grew worse. Pansy seemed to have plastered herself to his side, keeping him up to date on the latest Potter gossip. It seemed the school thought Potter was embarrassed to the point of running away on his broom after beating the Granger girl and Weasel to death.

"Hey, Draco, where's your boyfriend?" Blaise had been the one to say it first to say it, in jest no less.

"Oi! Malfoy! Is Potter good in bed?" _How should he know?_

"You should be ashamed for yourself! Turning Harry Potter gay!" _Because Draco wanted Potter to fancy him._

"You're not good enough for him." _That's a lie._

"I am so jealous of you!" _Do people think he enjoys this?_

"Malfoy, do you top or bottom?" _Malfoys always top._

"You two do make a hot couple." _Aside from the fact that they aren't a couple._

"How could you not tell me!" Pansy cried when the gossip had turned from why Potter was missing to his and Draco's supposed relationship.

The only place Draco found refuge was the abnormally empty library. He poured himself over a potions book. He couldn't quite help feeling that someone was watching him but he assumed everyone gets that feeling sometimes.

"Er...uhm, Malfoy?" came a high-pitched voice that could only belong to one person.

"Granger."

He didn't look up from his book but could hear her pull out the chair on his left and sit down. She sat in silence for a couple minutes, though he could hear her repeatedly closing and opening her mouth, much like a fish.

"I'm sorry. I know, this is entirely my fault, though my boyfriend will probably find some way to fault you for this. It's just that I was so mad and I didn't mean to say it, much less to the entire population of Hogwarts. I don't even see why I' talking to you. I should be talking to Harry. He's the one who needs me right now. He's humiliated and heartbroken and it's all my fault. I'm such bad friend. Then again, you didn't have to be so cold. No one very well expected you to jump on the table and declare your undying affections for Harry, Malfoy, but at the very least you could've looked at him. He really fancies you and you snub him like that! Seamus is right! You don't deserve him! You pretentious oaf! If I thought Harry would ever forgive me I'd hex you to last week! Why is it you Slytherins won't just suck it up and admit your feelings? I mean, why not just bloody go up to the Gryffindor tower and tell Harry how you feel? You do fancy him, right? Right?" Draco tried not to laugh as the girl went from apologizing to screaming in less than a minute.

With a deft shake of his head, her whole world seemed to fall apart right before her eyes. The Granger girl seemed to work up a frenzy, rocking back and forth in her chair, arms wrapped around herself, muttering something about 'never wrong no never not possible'. Draco took that as his cue to excuse himself.

Draco walked along the empty corridors on his way back to the common room. Every so often he would pause to beat the crap out of an unsuspecting wall, mush to the dismay of the portraits that got in the ay. Why was Potter's crush affecting him so much? He hadn't been able to talk to anyone all day, especially Pansy, who he usually shared everything with.

Maybe, subconsciously, Draco had known Potter fancied him. maybe he had even encouraged him a little-taking too long showers in the quidditch locker rooms after games, getting a bit too close during their fights, and looking at him a tiny bit too long. Merlin knows Potter stared as much, if not more so, as Draco did.

Of course, Draco did find Potter fairly attractive, for a bloody Gryffindor. There was a simple explanation-Malfoy's were attracted to power and who was more powerful than the savior of the Wizarding World. Plus, Draco had always been a sucker for green eyes. It didn't escape Draco that the ivory skin and black hair would contrast beautifully with his pale skin and blonde locks. Potter must also have a body with all that quidditch Draco thought fondly.

Of course, it wasn't just Potter's appearance that Draco liked. He envied his bravery and leadership skills. The stubborn git had a way about him. When he walked into a room, he commanded everyone's attention. He was always s good at everything too. It was like he refused to take no for an answer. But, he was also really nice. He had this laugh that was so adorable and when he smiled at his friends, it was always a true smile that reflected in his eyes.

Draco slumped down against the wall, burying his face into his chest. He fancied Potter. Bollucks, he fancied Potter.

"Bloody Potter! Making me fancy him and everything!" Draco grumbled.

The next day, Draco didn't want to get out of bed. He could hear his roommates bustling around him but he snuggled close to his pillow, trying to desperately cling onto the moments of Potter-free time. It wasn't until Pansy forcibly dragged him out of bed, kicking and screaming, that Draco got up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Even with his head down and Pansy buzzing in his ear as he entered the Great Hall, he could feel eyes on him and hear hi name echoing throughout the hall. As Pansy steered him over to the Slytherin table, he allowed his eyes to search the Gryffindor table for Potter. Potter looked up at him with a shocked yet hopeful expression plastered on his face. Draco let his cold grey orbs meet Potter's green eyes. He kept the gaze until Pansy shoved one of his daily blueberry bagels in his face and directed him to sit down.

Other than repeatedly looking up from his bagel and cream cheese to find Potter staring at him, breakfast went by uneventful. Draco wondered how long the attention would be on him. It was annoying at best, but for the most part quite creepy.

In Transfiguration, Draco leaned over to Pansy and whispered, "I think I know how Potter feels. Everyone's staring at me like they always stare at him. Do you think he really isn't an attention whore?"

"Drake, this is Potter we're talking about. Don't tell me you're going soft on us just because bloody Potter fancies you."

Draco snuck away after botching his attempt to turn a bird into hat, ending up with a feathered beanie. He just wanted to be normal Draco who first years ran from, not snickered about. He wanted this whole mess with Harry Potter to be over.

"Damn you Potter! You and your stupid infatuation with me! I didn't ask for this!" Draco shouted in yet another empty corridor.

"I know you didn't." a soft voice spoke from behind him.

Draco turned around only to be met with the green eyes he had stared into hours ago.

"Following me, Potter?" Draco spat.

"Er…uhm, yes?" the Gryffindor looked oddly shy as Draco felt his jaw drop uncharacteristically.

"Well, that's creepy."

"Sorry."

They stood in silence for a couple minutes, Draco scowling at the ground and Potter bouncing on his heels. Draco most certainly didn't notice that Potter looked rather stunning n his white button-down, red and gold tie, and sinfully tight trousers. He also did not notice the way Potter was biting his bottom lip in such a cute way. He didn't notice whatsoever.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry I fancy you," the Gryffindor said at last, making Draco's head shoot up.

"Why should I care what blokes you fancy? It doesn't affect me." Draco sneered.

"It's just that you've been so quiet since 'Mione let it slip, and-"

"Tell me, Potter, how would you know I've been more quiet than usual?" Draco interrupted.

"Well, you haven't insulted anyone yet today." The Golden boy smirked.

Thinking back, Draco realized Potter had a point.

"That doesn't matt-what are you doing, Potter?"

Potter had pressed Draco against the wall, his chest pressed firmly against the taller blonde's. One hand was planted above Draco's head while the other grasped his chin firmly. One of Potter's thighs was planted between Draco's. Potter's face hovered less than an inch from his own.

"I just need to-Hermione said you didn't-need to find out for myself." Potter muttered before seizing Draco's lips in a soft kiss.

Memories flew through Draco's mind. Meeting Potter in Madam Malkin's and making a right fool of himself. Potter declining his friendship. Hiding his fear from Potter as they walked in the Forbidden Forest with fang. Potter beating him to the snitch. Potter speaking Parsel tongue to the snake Draco had conjured. Getting slapped by the Granger girl. Being turned into a ferret. Catching Potter at his secret meetings. Putting Potter in a full body-bind after he caught him spying on the train. Being hit in the chest by a dark curse. Refusing to identify Potter to Voldemort. Refusing to let Crabbe kill Potter. Potter saving his life. Potter looking delicious in a pair of Muggle blue jeans in Hogsmeade. Potter licking his lip as he ate raspberry toast. Potter laughing with his two best mates. Potter singing off key to some Muggle music. Potter looking at him with those adorable eyes. Potter kissing him.

Potter let his lips break away from Draco's when the blonde didn't respond. He pulled away, stepping backwards hurriedly until his back his the wall opposite the one Draco was attached to.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I didn't think! I just wanted to do that for years and-Mmph!" Potter never got to finish that sentence as Draco's lips met his in a fiery kiss.

THE END


End file.
